The dimensional duelists life
by Neo Masked Blaster
Summary: Siul's backstory


Hello I am making this to give some back story to Siul and also to give you his history.

The Dimensional Duelist Life

Chapter 1: Siul meets the new world

The story begins with a young boy by the name of Siul running away from the securities after throwing rocks at them he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran to an abandoned building and he hid behind a stack of boxes he then heard a voice it said "help me". He ran from behind of the boxes looking for the origin of the voice then as he was running up some stairs he was surrounded by a white light. The light then went crimson red he covered his eyes when the light dimmed down he uncovered his eyes he then heard the voice again but this time it sounded closer. Once he reached the top he saw a meadow he looked around and saw a girl around his age crying in front of a stone slab he walked quietly toward her but he then stepped on a twig he then ducked under an energy beam that she shot at him he then yelled "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR" she then started crying louder.

(Time for the story to switch to Siul's P.O.V)

I said "hey I'm sorry for yelling at you" I then walked up to her to ask why was she crying but before I could a steel cage appeared around me I thought how the heck then something weird and I mean really weird happened the steel cage changed into a cage made of fire. I then looked to my left in time to get knocked unconscious. When I awoke I was in what I believe was a cave. I got up and walked around for about 3 minutes. I then made it to an edge to what I believed was a tunnel I looked down and saw magma. When I looked closer I saw there was a stone ring in the middle of it. In the middle of the ring I saw two giant beasts battling it out one appeared to be a red lizard with two large fang teeth with spikes running down its back with yellow eyes and golden-yellow armor and the thing it was fighting looked like a mix between a boar, a wolf, a bull, a lion, a bald eagle, a squid, a porcupine, a cheetah, a honey badger, and a shark with black and purple armor on it with green glowing eyes. The mixed creature launched 10 of its spikes at the reptile creature. The reptile jumped out of the way but I jumped right into the mix he then said to the mix "how did you move so fast" the mix just looked at him for 10 seconds before he backhanded the reptile into the magma. Right after the mix did that the magma started to rise.

I ran back into the cave and did not look back. I kept running until I saw a small tunnel just big enough for me to crawl through so I grabbed a rock to block the tunnel once I entered it. I went into it and blocked the entrance. Soon after I crawled and push my way into a cavern and decided to live there. I only left the cavern to look for food, clothes, and furniture for a house.

-10 years later-

In those years I grew to 5 foot 11 and I got stronger and faster anyway one day while I was looking for food I saw some armor that looked familiar. I then remembered, it was the armor the reptile had on but it was smaller so I went to check it out. When I got near it some reddish-whitish light started to be released from the armor. When it got near me I started to feel weird like I was getting consumed by fire but at the same time it felt nice like I was being wrapped in a warm blanket. Then the armor started to appear on me I even got a helmet and a duel disk to go with it. I was amazed at this for when the light stopped I was dragged to the ground for the armor felt like it weighed at least 1000 pounds I then yelled at the top of my lungs "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET BACK HOME WITH ALL OF THIS STUFF ON ME" that was a bad idea for ten minutes later the mix creature from all those years ago appeared it then ran at me. I was scared that I would die here because of the stupid armor weighing me down and then for some reason I got angry because of this dumb armor I then somehow got up and shot blazing red energy from my fist at the mix I was able to slow it down I then ran at it and jumped into the air and started to blast it and finally I stopped and then I delivered a punch to the top of his head and slammed him to the ground. I then ran and kicked him in the face so hard I heard a loud cracking sound coming from the point of impact then shortly after I heard a high pitch scream come from the monster as it grabbed its face in pain. It then screamed again as its hands made contact with its face I used the distraction to punch the creatures gut then I ran toward the direction that I came from only to discover the mountain no longer was there instead there was a village I then started to walk toward it and as soon as I did the weight of the armor was returning I then came up with an hypothesis that over a certain amount of time the armor weighs less but when that time is over the weight returns. So I ran at top speed trying to get to the village before all the weight returned but alas I barely made it to the village gates before I fell unconscious from the strain.

So yeah this is a chapter I have been working on for a few weeks the reason it has not been posted is cause I'm using a school computer any way goodbye.


End file.
